Mission in Canada
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: When the Captain changes course, they crash land in Canada. Deryn and a few others are searching for a human fabrication. But with all the problems that lay ahead of them, will they mangage to complete their mission? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Barking spiders! What in blazes are we doing in Canada?" Deryn yelled. Instead of heading to Japan, the Captain had changed course without telling anybody. It was the middle of the winter, and here they were in Alberta! Tons of trees, a big flat stretch of land as far as the eye could see, and no hint of civilization anywhere. On top of that, it was the middle of winter, and the snow was waist high. Oh, yeah. Did she mention that the Leviathan had crash landed?

The Captain stood on a few crates. "I am sure you all know of our little predicament. But this trip was not in vain. Our side is losing the war. Badly. Which is why we need the Canadians on our side. They have a huge military, plenty of young, capable men, and on top of that, they have an advantage we don't. They have managed to mix both Darwinist and Clanker technologies. But unlike others who have done it, they have made both even more advanced. The Clanker part is not as loud and big, but the Darwinist part is stronger and tinier. I have selected a few members from our crew to negotiate our needs, and gather some supplies. May I have Alek, Mr. Sharp, Dr. Barlow, Bauer and Count Volger report to my quarters immediately."

It wasn't a question. Slowly, everyone mentioned made their way inside the ship. They all received sympathizing glances, but got there in no time flat. They were greeted by a few officers, and Captain Hobbes. Once everyone got settled, the Captain laid out the plan.

"As you are all thinking, that wasn't the whole plan. Just something to keep the crew happy. These people have mixed both technologies, but unlike us, don't have any rules. This being said, it won't be such a surprise to hear that they have fabricated their own human. This human was made to bring peace to the world. Except when it was small, it was stolen by Admiral Bob Smith. He conducted a few experiments, and concluded that it was the ultimate super human. Scared of its' power, he released it into the world, and it was never seen again."

They all heard a thud. turning around, they saw Volger, Alek and Dr. Barlow had all fainted. Deryn tried to suppress her giggles, but couldn't stop herself. She was laughing so hard that eventually even Mr. Rigby was chuckling. "Do I have permission to dump water on their heads?" Deryn asked "You don't even have to ask." He replied.

She grabbed a bucket of ice cold water, and tossed it over their heads, cackling with glee. The three spluttered awake, and quickly asked the Captain to continue.

He nodded his head, and resumed the explanation. "We found a documentary of the creature, and now know how to stop it. It looks like a twelve year old girl. Her hair is cut boyishly short, and is a multitude of colors. Blue, red, green, orange, yellow, pink and purple. All the colors of the rainbow, plus a few more. Her eyes are purple, gray and speckled gold. Also, when she sings, her hair glows."

Once everyone was packed, they were practically shoved off the Leviathan. They headed in to the forest, to begin their search.

The first day was long and boring. They hiked throughout the forest, learning many things. Number one: Boffin + skirt + waist high snow = an expanded vocabulary. Number two: it is very possible to _accidently _hit someone with a stick, and make it look like the trees fault. Number three: Bovril can **REALLY **get on your nerves.

The lady boffin continued tripping over her skirts, swearing at the top of her lungs. Eventually, she pulled out a pair of trousers while she got everyone while everyone else stood guard. It was hilarious to watch her marching about in men's clothes. Count Volger kept on subtly insulting Deryn with out anyone noticing a thing. Which was why she went ahead of them, held out branch, and just when he was passing, let go, whacking him in the face. And the whole way, Bovril kept on repeating his new favourite song. _Dylan and Alek sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G._ At Alek's questioning look, she just shrugged, wondering if the doofus was ever going to figure it out.

All in all, their day was rather tiresome. And of course, Deryn didn't get much sleep, as she was lying right next to Alek. Conveniently, she rolled over when she was asleep, and woke up on the snow, with wet backside. This introduced a new problem. It was so cold outside that her shirt had frozen to her back, forming icicles. When she was asked if she would change her shirt, she refused, saying that she didn't have any extras. Of course, they insisted that she could just wear her jacket. She had no idea what to say. Then a thought struck her. What if she were to tell them? Not her secret, but she could make up a story of how when her da's balloon burned up, she was burned badly, and it had left a nasty burn on her side. It made taking off her shirt painful, and she hated to do it in front of others. But before she could lie, Dr. Barlow came to the rescue.

"Science proves that if you take off a frozen shirt, it could severely injure you. If Mr. Sharp were to do this, a painful experience will befall him." Stupid things they were, they agreed, pretending they had said that all along.

Although Deryn soon regretted not listening to them. Her nose had begun to run, and her throat became dry. Her head was throbbing, and the world was starting to spin. Before she knew it, she had collapsed. The others were crowded around her, and she heard someone say "Get him warm. And I don't care was science says. Get him out of that shirt".


	2. Chapter 2

Alek stared in shock as Dylan collapsed in the snow. He was strongest person he knew. How could he faint from a mere cold? Bauer had picked him up, and sheltered him underneath a nearby tree. Dr. Barlow had insisted she take care of him. They made a make-shift tent, and she tended to him while everyone else stood guard. The anticipation was slowly eating up everyone's spirits. Finally, Dr. Barlow came out of the tent. Her brow was scrunched up, and she looked extremely worried.

"How is he?" Alek asked. She shook her head "He shouldn't have caught a cold that fast. And I have never seen somebody as sick as that. We need help. Let's pick up our tent, and try to find a nearby village. I am pretty sure Medley is somewhere around here."

They slung Dylan around Bauer's neck, seeing as he was the strongest. They spent the whole day headed north, not even stopping for lunch. Once night has fallen, they found some lights up ahead. They rushed to the nearest building, and pounded on the door. A short lady answered with a surprised face, but when she saw Dylan, ushered them inside.

She put the boy on the couch, and introduced herself, her husband and her daughter. "My name is Maria, this is my husband Bennett, and this is my daughter, Isabella. Excuse my prying, but what happened to him?" Dr. Barlow quickly introduced everyone, and explained what had happened to Dylan. Maria slowly nodded.

"We have some extra clothes he can use. Izzy, could you please go get them?" The girl nodded, and rushed out of the room. Dr. Barlow whispered something in the other lady's ear. "Oh, I see!" she exclaimed, and they scooped Dylan up, and sped him out of the room. At their questioning looks, Bennett shrugged. He and Alek began to chat, while Volger and Bauer admired the decor.

The man explained this was a military town. He was the Admiral. When he asked why they were here, Alek glanced at Volger. The man began to describe their mission. Bennett nodded his head. "I will ask my troops what they think of your request. But we will have to take this to the government. I'm afraid you crash landed in the wrong province. As for the girl, I'm afraid I can not help you." While they were discussing more pressing matters, Maria came in and said they could see Dylan.

Alek hurried out of the room, and followed her up a narrow stair case. The walls were decorated with pictures. Everything was colourful, and cheerful. He turned right, opened the door, and gasped. Dylan was lying in bed, extremely pale. Maria pursed her lips together. "The cold has not been very nice to your friend. He has a fever, and isn't going to recover fast. You might have to stay here a while." Everyone else filed in behind him. The family offered for them to stay for a while, as they were on the outskirts of town. They all happily agreed.

The house was large. Even though the bed was very comfy, Alek had trouble falling asleep. He couldn't get Dylan out of his mind. The boy had looked so weak, and kept on waking up, then falling back asleep. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went to Dylan's room.

Alek watched the boy sleep, a strange calm flooding over him. Normally Dylan was bouncing off the walls, on some crazy adventure or teasing Alek. Now, he seemed peaceful. It pained Alek to see his friend like this. It reminded him of a few books his mother had read. They had always been super sappy, and the hero and heroine always died. He had always found those books funny. Now, it made him feel the character's pain and sorrow.

He looked out the window, and judging by the blackness of the night, decided it was around twelve. But since he was in a strange, new country, he wasn't so sure. While star gazing, he noticed a strange glow in the forest. He glanced at Dylan, before heading out the front door. He didn't think he would need one. He was so wrong.

By the time he reached the strange glow, he regretted not getting a jacket. The closer he got, the louder a humming got. When he was close to the light, he hid behind an old Evergreen. What he saw shocked him.

In front of him was a girl. But not just any girl. It was Isabella. And there she was, singing her heart out. Alek hadn't seen her hair before that. It had been concealed underneath a winter tuque. It was cut like Dylan's, and was a multitude of colors. When he looked for the glowing source, he saw that… it was her hair! He gasped, and slowly went back to the house. His mind was racing. No wonder Bennett didn't want to help find the human fab! It was his 'adopted' daughter!

He shook his head, and refused to think about it until morning. Without even noticing it, he had walked back to Dylan's room. He resumed his place by the bed.

He was on the verge of sleep when he heard a few desperate cries. Beside him, Dylan was screaming into the pillow. Alek only heard a few words, but could tell it was a night mare. He gently shook Dylan awake. The boy stared at him. He was surprised to see that the boy was… crying.

Trying to ease the tension, Alek gently asked "What was your dream about"? Sobbing, Dylan described how everyone was burning. And in the midst of it all, his dad was telling him to save himself. Once Dylan had calmed down, he asked "Who are you"?

He then began ranting about the Leviathan, his brother (or was it cousin?) and finally his mom. Alek began to panic. His best friend was going insane. He wasn't acting like himself at all. His voice was squeaky, and he was acting like a little girl. Alek got up to get Maria, but the boy grasped his hand, begging him to stay and live. Not knowing what else to do, he obliged, and fell asleep holding the other boy's hand.

_This is the longest fic I have ever written. Yay!_


End file.
